The Great Adventure
by Brenea3564
Summary: Tasha was always told that she was different and special, but she didn't know how...
1. The Short Trip

_HI everyone! My name is Brenea3564. This is my very first fanfic, and I hope you all like it ='3_

_I first came up with the idea of making a story about the 10th Doctor, but I couldn't come up with any good stories until now. This story took me a year to complete, so I really hope you enjoy __The Great Adventure__._

_(The beginning part of the story should look strangely similar to one of the 10th Doctor's best episodes, put up a comment to see if you can figure it out)_

_Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners. (The only things that belong to me are Tasha, Mr. Sternson and the other creatures that you will read about later ;))_

* * *

><p><em>The one thing that Tasha always heard was that she was special, but she never knew why. …<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1 – The Short Trip<span>_

Tasha was always told that she was special, but never knew why. She never felt any different, but that made all the difference. One day, she was walking down the street going to work, when all of a sudden a tall skinny man walked in front of her path causing her to trip.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" said the stranger.

"Yes I think I'll be ok" Tasha said while getting help from that same man.

Once she got up, she thanked him and checked her watch. "Oh no, now I'm never going to make it to work on time" Then she thank the man again and ran off to work.

Tasha had just made it to the theater to be able to bypass her boss, and got to her section in time to start work. By the time work was over, it was 10:00 at night. Knowing that she was alone in the Theater's locker room, she let out a sigh of relief in knowing that she got though another day of work. She got in the locker room shower, got her clothes on, and then locked up the theater because she was the last one there. She had always loved being at the Theater, the feeling of being on the stage, grabbing the audience's attention, getting their applause at the end during curtain call was the best part, but she never wanted to be on the stage, she loved just watching in the audience. The atmosphere of it all was all she needed. That's why she worked there, to get the excitement of every show no matter how bad or good the show.

While walking home from work, Tasha saw a distant figure in the corner of her eyes, just standing there.

At first if didn't look like it was harmful, but then the figure started to walk towards her. She froze in horror and almost let out a cry for help but couldn't get anything out, at least not anything that would sound like a cry for help. So she just stood there, like a terrified toddler looking for their parent. She then tried to run, but couldn't get the speed, so she started in a frantic pace towards her apartment. Once there, she got her apartment keys, opened the door wide enough for her to get in, slammed it closed and locked it, then went to the window to see if the figure was following her.

"It might just be me not getting a proper nights rest that's all, there can't be anything following me" She thought out loud. She went over to the closest window, drew back the curtain just slightly and looked out to the corner down the street, satisfied when she saw nothing, she closed the curtain.

"I knew it was just my imagination, I really need to get some rest". She went to her bedroom, changed her clothes into her night gown, set her alarm clock for 7:00 in the morning, and then retired to bed for some well required rest.


	2. You Again!

_Hello again! ='3_

_I really hope that your enjoying the story so far! Just wanted to let you know again that..._Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners.__

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – You Again!<span>

The next day, the alarm clock when off at 7:00; after stopping her alarm clock, Tasha had gotten up and walked over to her shower to get ready for work. While taking her shower, she started thinking about the figure from the night before, _That was really weird—that shadow just lurking there, but I really think I was just seeing things last night…_ By the time she got done, it was 9:45, "Am I ever going to get to work on time this week?" she asked herself while getting her keys and heading out the door. This time when she was running to work, the same figure was in the same place looking at her, but she didn't notice it. When she got to work the figure had transformed into her boss just to get closer to her. When Tasha walked in the Theater doors, she stopped and searched for her boss, just to make sure that she wouldn't get caught coming in late. When she saw that the coast was clear, she walked in proud knowing she wouldn't get caught. Once again getting to her post, she went off and started working. Later, Tasha was at the information desk when a man came up to the desk to ask a question.

"Um…excuse me miss, I was wondering if you can tell me what time the next show is" the man asked politely. Tasha went to answer his question when she looked up and was surprised to see who it was.

"Yes….the next show is…wait it's you!" Tasha said with excitement.

"Um…hello. Sorry who are you again?" the man asked.

"Don't you remember me, I was walking to work when you walked in my path and tripped me causing me to fall and be late for work, something that seems to be happening a lot lately" she managed to say all in one breath.

"Oh yes sorry now I remember, are you ok?" The man said in a very happy and interested manner.

"Yes I am, by the way, my name is Tasha, it's not every day that you get to see someone twice in the same week" she said while gesturing for a hand shake.

"My name is the Doctor" he said taking her hand. After their really short conversation, Tasha told the Doctor when the next performance was, then after goodbyes, the Doctor walked off, and Tasha went back to work. At the same time, nether of them noticed that her boss Mr. Sternson was watching their conversation from a distance.

Later that day, "closing time, finally" Tasha said to herself while getting everything together for closing time. While getting ready to walk out the doors, Tasha heard a strange noise coming from Mr. Sternson's office. Being curious as to what was going on, Tasha walked over to the office door. Usually, Mr. Sternson was gone by the time the theater was going to close, but for some reason his office lights were on. So Tasha peaked inside the doorway to see what was going on.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Tasha asked really sheepishly. Then she walked into the office to see if Mr. Sternson was there.

"Mr. St—ternson, are you there?" When she looked in she saw the same figure that she saw the night before. Then she looked down to see Mr. Sternson laying stone dead on the ground. The figure heard the door open just slightly before turning its head to see what the commotion was. When Tasha saw the figure, she saw a big black shadow looking back at her. She then felt a quiver go down her spine and started walking backwards while the figure starting walking towards her. Worry came over her features while the figure was coming closer and closer. The figure started to stretch out its hand to grab her when all of a sudden; something or someone came out of the dark hallway running towards the shadow. By the time the shadow saw what was coming after it, it disappeared. Tasha was now looking at the person coming out of the shadows, still scared, and now crouching on the floor, she screamed.

"Oh no don't scream it's ok, it's me" the Doctor said while walking towards her. Tasha stopped screaming then looked up to see who was talking. She then told the Doctor what had happened, and pointed toward her dead boss. The Doctor helped Tasha up then walked into the office. Tasha followed the Doctor into the office, and then watched as he took out something from his pocket. While the Doctor was checking the scene, Tasha went over to pay her respects to who was her boss. Then she heard a sort of buzzing noise coming from the item in the Doctor's hands, and was going to ask what it was but got cut off when the Doctor said"Ok so a shadow was in this office, and tried to attack you, why would it do that?" Puzzled, Tasha came out of her questionable stance long enough to ask "Do you know what that thing was?" The Doctor turned to face Tasha long enough to see something in the corner of his eye, but then turned back before he answered her question.

"Well…." The Doctor started "That shadow is called a collector".

"And do you know why it was after me?" Tasha asked.

"I'm thinking that…." _THUMP!_ The Doctor stopped in the middle of his sentence to see that Tasha was lying on the floor unconscious.


	3. The Plan

_Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners._

_Enjoy! ='3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – The Plan…<span>

By the time Tasha woke up, she was still dizzy, but not as dizzy as she was when she was at the theater last night _Oh no! The theater hasn't been locked, someone needs to…._ She stopped in the middle of the ranting in her head to see that she was on a couch in Mr. Sternson's office and had had a sheet put over her neatly. She quickly sat up, but then the dizziness came back, so she lay back down before she felt like she was going to faint again. Just then she heard footsteps coming from the door way, "Tasha you're up! I'm glad!" The Doctor said before sitting down on a chair that was placed next to the couch.

"How long have I been out?" Tasha asked while trying to regain her composure.

"For about 3 1/2 hours. But you needed the rest, so don't worry. How do you feel now?"

"A little better" she finally answered with before sitting up on the couch. When she finally remembered what happened to her and how the Doctor helped her, she felt herself blush then quickly thought of something else. _Luckily he turned his head so he missed that reaction… _she thought to herself The Doctor then did a mini check-up to see if her vital signs were ok, once he was done, he then gave her some water, and then started to explain what had happen.

"I was about to explain why I think the collector was coming after you when you blacked out onto the floor. So I help you on to the couch. You were really cold, so I gave you a sheet." His face then became more serious.

"I have a question for you. How many times have you seen that collector?"

"This is the second time that I have seen this collector" She managed to say.

"The first time I was walking home and saw something in the corner of my eye. I thought I was seeing things so when I got home, I locked the door and looked out the window but saw nothing. I didn't think I was going to see it again" Her hands started to shake, so she put the cup down for good measure.

"Is that thing going to keep following me? That's one thing I don't want on my mind right now, and what happened to Mr. Sternson?" The thought just happen to pop into her head, remembering how her boss looked on the floor of his office, but when she saw the Doctor's facial reaction, she became distraught.

"I am so sorry Tasha, but the collector took Mr. Sternson's body and used it to try and get to you. That's what a collector does, they steal bodies of the people closest to the person they are looking after, and use it to get closer to that person. But they are only able to do that 3 times, then they die" There was remorse in his voice as he spoke.

"But why would it want to watch me?" Tasha asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were special?" Tasha looked surprised when he asked.

"Yes all the time. But I don't….."

"But you don't feel any more special than anyone else right?"

"Yeah…..but how did you know?"

"I didn't, I was going to say the same thing but wanted to know if anyone else told you the same thing, and I was right…." Tasha looked puzzled by the Doctor's amazement.

"Okay….?" That was all she able to say before the Doctor continued his speech.

"So as I was saying, the collector was here for you, but was really not supposed to capture you, he was supposed to be here just to watch you until the real danger came."

"Real danger? You mean I'm in danger?" Tasha now became pale in the face.

"Not while I'm here you're not…" The Doctor said standing up.

"Now, you have to get home, so you can change, then I'll meet you at 6th street, you know the street where we first met there is a walkway there, meet me there, ok?" The Doctor said while leading her towards the front of the theater.

"Ok" said Tasha franticly trying to catch up with the Doctor.

Once they got to the doors, the plan was in motion. Tasha went straight home, took a shower, and then changed her clothes. She got her wallet, got her keys and walked out the apartment so she could go meet the Doctor at 6th street.


	4. It's Bigger on the Inside!

_Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners._

Enjoy! ='3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – It's Bigger on the Inside!<span>

When Tasha got to 6th street, she saw the Doctor standing by a wall looking at the people passing. For a slight moment, she saw that his face was calm and relaxed. She started blushing again. _I have to say, he is really cute. Wait….stop, I can't think that way, and he probably has a girlfriend…._ She snapped back into reality when she saw that the Doctor was calling her name and walking towards her.

"Tasha. Tasha. You there?" the Doctor asked looking really confused.

"Huh?" she finally figured out what he was talking about then she started to blush again.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked still confused.

"Oh….yes I'm ok….just peachy keen" She managed to get out.

"Okay then…come with me I want to show you something" the Doctor then took Tasha's hand which made her blush again just slightly, but he missed it this time, and walked her over to a tall blue box. At first Tasha didn't know wither to laugh or be serious, but then when the Doctor unlocked the door, and she stepped inside, her reaction change.

"Wow!" that was all she could manage to say before she walked inside. Then she ran back out and walked around the outside before coming back inside and pinching herself.

"Ouch! Okay…so this is real"

"So….what do you think?" The Doctor finally spoke.

"What do I think? I think that this is amazing!" Tasha finally said.

"How is this possible? It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!" The Doctor smiled at hearing his favorite quote that every passenger uses whenever they see the TARDIS for the first time.

"I guess you can say that it's a spaceship that has a lot of space" Tasha looked at the Doctor then chuckled.

"Doctor I'm not that slow, I took science as a minor in college, it's a paradox right?" The Doctor looked surprised when she asked him that.

"Yes it is…..umm…anyway" Tasha started to chuckle again.

"So what is your _Spaceship_ called?" the Doctor finally walked over to the controls before answering.

"Her name is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" the Doctor finished by patting the TARDIS controls causing her to hum to her pilot's touch.

"Aww…that's so cute…" Tasha said while closing the doors and walking up to the middle of the ship.

"Now…" the Doctor said while smiling, "we need to figure out why the collector was watching over you, and who else wants you…"

"When you put it that way, you make it sound stalker-es…." Tasha said while sitting in the chair next to the controls.

"Wouldn't put it as stalking, I would put it as babysitting….in alien terms"

"If that's what you call babysitting, then remind me to never let you watch my future kids ok?" The Doctor paused.

"What?" That's all he managed to get out before continuing his tinkering with the controls.

"I was just kidding….that would never happen….I think…..never mind me…." _For holding a conversation, one point for Tasha, 100 points for the Doctor, not one of your best days Tasha…._


	5. The Mastermind

_Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners._

_Enjoy! ='3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – The Mastermind<span>

For the past 2 days, Tasha and the Doctor were in the TARDIS just barely keeping still. At first they went to the edge of the universe to have the best cheesecake in one of the Doctor's favorite restaurants. Then they went back to the year 1900 to see the first zeppelin flight over Lake Constance near Germany. During their adventures, they both talked about all they could think of finding out more about themselves, and at each chance that he could, the Doctor would try and figure out why the Collector was after Tasha, and who wanted her and Tasha couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. The Doctor finally figured out how to find out what and why anybody was after Tasha in the first place. But to see if his calculations were correct, he had to do something that she would probably hate him for, if only for a little while. He had to use Tasha as bait, the Doctor knew she wasn't going to like it but that was the only way to truly see if he was right, he wouldn't usually do this, but he had no other choice.

"Tasha, you will probably hate me for this, but I have to do it. Just know whatever happens, nothing will happen to you okay?" Tasha got tense, but understood, she didn't know how, but she felt like she could trust him, and only after meeting him 3 days ago, then going on adventures with him she felt she could trust him. But she had to ask, just to be sure.

"How can I trust that you will be there, if something goes wrong?" The Doctor finally walked towards Tasha and looked her straight in the eyes, causing Tasha to blush again.

"Just trust me…..I will not let anything happen to you, you're my friend" Tasha felt secure in his gaze and as fast as it started, it ended and he went back to tinkering and started telling Tasha the plan.

"Now…Tasha, what I need you to do is go back to your apartment and stay there. There maybe someone or something coming in the middle of the night to try and get you so lock your doors. Make the apartment look like nothing has happened the past 3 days. If you see someone at your window, make sure that you crouch down low and try not to let them see you, because when they do, the chase begins for them, ok?" Tasha was stiff and nervous.

"Oooooo….KKkaaayyy….." Tasha started to shake.

"You are going to be fine, when this happens imagine that you're on stage hearing the audience call your name…." Tasha started to calm down.

"I think I can do it…." Tasha said chokingly

"That's the spirit!" the Doctor said showing that he had confidence in her.

"Now remember what I told you…oh! And you will need this" The Doctor handed her a key.

"hey it's my house key…but what did you do to it?" Tasha asked confused.

"Nothing….you'll need it to get into your house…" The Doctor said mockingly.

"Oh…." Tasha said still confused. The Doctor laughed.


	6. It's Showtime!

_Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners._

_Enjoy! ='3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – It's Show Time!<span>

Tasha was in her apartment processing all that had happened to her these last few days. Getting attacked, meeting a wonderful mad man who could show her the ends of the universe with an old police box that would normally look out of place to her. By the time she had gotten through the day in confinement, she now had to worry about whatever was after her tonight. She did everything the Doctor told her to do. She locked her door and windows; she then took a shower and got ready for bed. Sleep didn't come easily to her, of course if you were her it wouldn't come easily to you ether if you were in her predicament. She tossed and turned trying to find comfort, but had no luck. By the time she went to sleep it was 12:00 in the morning. As soon as she went to sleep, she then was spooked back up by knocking on the walls, she also thought she heard moaning but it sounded like her name.

_ Tasha. Tasha…Tasha. _Tasha then staggered out of her bed and ran out of the room.

_~In the TARDIS~_

The Doctor was waiting nervously for Tasha to call his name from her house. He had told her to call when she felt threatened then sent her to the apartment. He was in a thinking daze when he heard Tasha call his name.

"Doctor, Doctor! I need you please hurry!" Now out of his thinking fit, he dashed out of the TARDIS and ran to help his new friend.

_~Back at the apartment~_

Tasha was now franticly trying to get to her door so that the Doctor could get in. Once she got there, she heard a crash from her room and got really worried that the Doctor would not make it to the apartment. She then started hearing the moaning growing louder as something was getting closer and closer to her. Tasha finally panicked, she had nowhere to hide nor run, and she was waiting for the Doctor to make it to the apartment. The _something_ that had a Collector _"babysitting"_ her for days was now finally going to rear its ugly head. Tasha's heart was banging really hard in her chest and she was about to collapse again when the Doctor finally ran into the apartment looking determined to conquer this enemy and save his friend.

"Tasha, are you alright?" The Doctor asked franticly.

"Doctor, do you really think it's a good time to be asking….."

_ Tasha…Where are you Tasha…_ Now the Doctor was worried. He had heard that moaning before and knew what was happening.

_ Tasha….Come to me…._ By the time the Doctor was about to call out to the creature, Tasha was in a trance like state. She started walking toward the creature that was now in the hallway, when the Doctor stopped her in her tracks.

"Tasha, listen to me, don't listen to the moaning. I know what it is and why it's after you…." Tasha already trying to fight the constant moaning in her head was now trying to stay calm.

_Tasha...Tasha... _Tasha was now getting really worried and tried to call out for the Doctor, with no luck. By the time the Doctor got to her, he had managed to bring her back to reality by using the sonic screwdriver to change the frequency from the creature calling her name.

"TASHA!" Now the Doctor was in a panic, once he called her name again, she got out of the trance and got ready to face what was to come.


	7. Why me?

_Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners._

_Enjoy! ='3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 – "Why me?"<span>

The creature was now in the doorway and still moaning when the Doctor got Tasha behind him to keep her safe.

"Why are you here, and what do you want with Tasha! " The Doctor was now furious.

"Doctor what is that?" Tasha asked now confused and really scared.

"It's a nightwalker…they are very dangerous and only come after someone if there is a special something about the person they are attacking, and they only show up if the collector didn't do it's job!"

"But what is so special about me…I'm not good at any particular thing, and I don't think that I can ever be outstanding in anything that I do…" Tasha said frantically missing the rest of the Doctor's common alien knowledge.

_ You are needed…._

"Needed? For what?" The Doctor answered for Tasha while she was puzzled in her own thoughts.

_ Needed for the choice… _"The choice of what?" It was Tasha's turn to speak, and she was ready for answers.

"_What do you want with me, and why are you trying to capture me?" _Tasha now trying not to faint from all the noises going on in her head, stood upright and concentrated on trying to get an answer while the Doctor was trying to put all the pieces together.

_ Because you are special and only you can make this choice… _That was all the Doctor needed before he was able to put two and two together.

_ "Tasha. You really need to concentrate right now. You are special, you are important; you just need to concentrate…"_

_ "Doctor I don't understand what you mean…concentrate on what?"_

_ "Concentrate on why you feel out of place, and why you asked for help in the first place…you are special because you don't belong on Earth, you are an alien."_

Tasha couldn't believe what she had just heard, _"I'm a WHAT? But how? Wait never mind don't answer that question, anyway Doctor do you know why they need me?" _The Doctor started to think a little more about how special Tasha was when he remembered how she had acted when they were in different places. She was excited to see different lands and galaxies, but something in her mind made her feel like she had already been there before, like she knew what was going to happen before the Doctor himself knew.

"Tasha, when we went to the different planets and times, didn't you tell me that you felt like you had been there before…like you had seen them but didn't know if you were seeing things or if you were just going crazy?"

Tasha thought about it for a second and then the memories flew back to her.

_ Little Tasha sitting on her mother's lap while her mother told her all the things she could accomplish in her life, she was only a toddler when her father had died, but she didn't know that her father was a Dreamcatcher. The Dreamcatchers are like the Time Lords, they look human, but their bodies were different from humans. They don't have hearts but they can still feel and have emotions like any human or Time Lord could. The other difference was that, when a dreamcatcher conceive with a human, their offspring tend to lose the memories of their ancestors as they got older, but Tasha was different because she had a heart, and she was the princess of the Dreamcatchers. _

Once Tasha remembered all of her memories about being with her mother and father, her father running away after she was born, and her mother telling her of her history and why she was special, she looked up to the Nightwalker and told him with as much strength as she could muster, **"You do not need me, I need you to leave me alone and leave me be! I stayed for a reason, so that all could be at peace with my kind. Now LEAVE!"** And with that, the Nightwalker disappeared into a mist and left the words, _I will return…and you will come with me then, Princess Cynthia._


	8. Thank You Doctor!

_Thus this is the end of the journey! :( I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!_

__Doctor Who does NOT belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners.__

__Enjoy! ='3__

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 – Thank You Doctor!<span>

Once the Nightwalker disappeared, Tasha turned to the Doctor who was standing behind her in a state of shock, (_which doesn't usually happen to him_), and gave him a weak smile before fainting in to his arms. The Doctor caught her and took her to her bed so that she could get the rest that she deserved. During the night while Tasha was sleeping, the Doctor went back to the TARDIS and check to see if there were any more disturbances in the area. Once he saw that everything was clear, he went back to the apartment, and tried to clean any of the messes that were left. The next morning, Tasha awoke to find that she was in her own bed, still dressed, and her apartment cleaned. She walked to the kitchen to find the Doctor tinkering with a small item in his left hand, his sonic screwdriver in the other, and a cup of apple juice and a banana on the counter next to him.

"You made yourself comfortable I see…" Tasha said while going over to the refrigerator.

"Oh…Good Morning! I'm glad to see you up and well. Sorry about you still being in your clothes, I don't think that you really wanted me to help you change so…" The Doctor was now blushing, but Tasha wasn't really paying attention to him so she just sat down across from him and took a minute to think about what she was going to say.

When she did get an idea, she came around the counter, gave him a peck on the cheek and said "Thank you so very much for all your help this past week. And also thanks for the adventures, they were fun!" This made the Doctor blush even harder, and made Tasha giggle. After a while the Doctor cleared his throat and gave her her cellphone back.

"Now." Said the Doctor confidently, "You can call me whenever you need any help…this phone can call from any part of the galaxy, and it's all free." Tasha now looking at the Doctor questionably, just dropped her comment and gave him a hug and told him, "Please take care of yourself, and for what it's worth, you are a great Time Lord." The words lingered in the air before the Doctor thanked Tasha for those really nice comments. Then he told her that they would see each other again, and went to the TARDIS and gave Tasha one final show before disappearing into the sky. Tasha was now alone in her apartment thinking over on everything that had happen to her this past week. She suddenly got the courage to try and audition for a production at the theater she works at, and is now on stage getting standing ovations every night. Each time Tasha is on stage, she wishes that the Doctor was there to see her. Little did she know that the Doctor was there every night watching her perform, but in the back of the audience was another strange character just waiting for their chance to have a chat with Tasha and the Doctor.

To Be Continued...Maybe ;)


End file.
